Joey
Joey is one of the villains in the series, along with Marky and Dee Dee. He is the leader of the cockroach gang. Character Data *Antenna Colors: Black *Head Colors: Purple *Body Colors: Pink *Eye Colors: Yellow-Pink (originally yellow-red) *Nose Colors: Black Family Members *Marky (Brother) *Dee Dee (Antibrother) *Elvis (Older cousin) Official descriptions Xilam Egotistical, vicious, belligerent, cynical and terribly sadistic, Joey is the "charismatic" leader of the gang. If he could talk, he would make a very moving speech about how the oppressed cockroach people will rise up and be liberated. He is always devising new strategies in order to achieve his goals. For Joey, things are black and white; he hates Oggy! For years, he has been trying to take over the house for himself and his people. Cartoon Network Joey is the roaches' true leader. He's selfish, mean, vicious, cynical and horribly sadistic… He's the boss. If he could talk, he'd make us a stirring speech about the destiny of the cockroach civilisation. His ultimate goal is to take over the entire household. His mind is a boundless source of new strategies to achieve those ends. One thing is clear: Joey hates Oggy. Disney Channel Asia A pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye, Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations. Nickelodeon Joey may be the smallest cockroach, but he’s the self-proclaimed leader of the tiny pranksters and loves stirring up trouble. The other roaches don’t like his plan? Fine! He’ll prank Oggy alone! Personality Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations and is also the oldest, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions think his plans are stupid. His plans mostly involve money or food (Along with Dee Dee). Appearance He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. His body is thin or light so he can be picked up by Marky or other cockroaches. Outrages and Revenge In some episodes, when Joey (or his whole gang, including him) is scolded by Oggy once, he madly outrages and attempts to get his ultimate revenge, mostly without help from his pals. Normal text marks only with his help, and underlined text marks with Dee Dee and Marky's help. *''Heatwave'' (Season 1): Made a hot air balloon under the guise of a rain cloud. *''House for Rent'' (Season 1): Put a 'for rent' sign in front of Oggy's house. *''That's the Last Straw!'' (Season 1): Put some of Jack's gum on the lens of Oggy's telescope to make Oggy and Jack think there is a meteor coming. *''Oggy and the Giant Roaches'' (Season 1): Put binocular lenses in Oggy's eyes, making him think he's is tiny. *''A Jealous Guy'' (Season 4): Took 2 photos of Olivia and himself, then edited them in a picture editor. Allies/Friends *Oggy (Sometimes) *Bob (Sometimes) *Cinderella (Girlfriend in V.I.P. Party) *Olivia (Usually) *Jack (Sometimes) Rivals/Enemies *Oggy (Rival) *Jack (Rarely) *Olivia (Rarely) *Stanley *Bob (Occasionally) Trivia *As shown in the episode The Outsider, Joey has a diary. *There is a glitch in the episodes Olivia, Golden eggs and Oggy's Clone in which his head is shown orange(like Dee Dee). *As shown in "Let's Party Guys", Joey's birthdate is June 15, 1991. *In A Jealous Guy,he can use the Photoshop from the computer. *In Mission Oggy, Joey has laptop. He uses it to unlock the Fridge to rescue Dee Dee. *He is named after Joey Ramone, one of the lead singers of The Ramones *In the episode Lady K, he became envious because the cucaracha replaced Joey as his only lover. *He is occasionally a "semi-antagonist" when he and Oggy get stuck somewhere and try to find a way to escape Such has in Virtual Voyage, Mission to Earth and Journey to the Center of the Earth Weaknesses *He can be attacked if fast enough. *It's hard for him to take down a robot. *He get's seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. Gallery Ghost.jpg Dee dee.jpg 418942.jpg|Joey & Stanley Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg R548395 3229324.jpg Beep-boop beep-boop.jpg Elvis.jpg Pisong oggy.jpg Cockroaches hiding plan.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg Joey-s-evil-smile-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928993-477-357.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg Wash.jpg 400px-13.png Cockroaches.jpg Joey and Marky.png Jack statue.jpg Dee Dee image.jpg Joey IIII.jpg 419144.jpg Old.jpg 4299662Z.jpg Safe image 34.jpg Th.jpg|Joey in opening theme Oggy and Joey Running Away.png Rescue Forces.jpg Oggy-cockroaches the-bathtub-race-preview-1 240x135.jpg Serie oggy img.jpg Joey Farts.png Joey lol.png Liquified Joey.png Joeycockroach.jpg Oggycockroaches GBAboxboxart 160w-1-.jpg Oggy-cockroaches flight-to-the-sun-preview-1 240x135-1-.jpg Oggy-1-.jpg|Joey plush Marky and joey.jpg Joey xd.jpg I2SPLLi6mkovvztXqFhaGpC1uebKTJTp5e1ImyUwhkmA7ErDEYDLiGG5KHi8R3NOajXMcndjXP-1-.jpg EVIL ROACHES.gif EG9od3lnMTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---10th-february-2012-video--1-.jpg C1GXm2hhfLc4BeGak27W06LrOV4Lq4oLDGX9oeZcb3gH4qHXO9smKe2bbhR7V6B4VbKvFfxh-1-.jpg AaibhQAV-1-.jpg 419403-1-.jpg 419376-1-.jpg 419370-1-.jpg 419351-1-.jpg 419349-1-.jpg 419114-1-.jpg The Roaches.jpg Oggy-and-The-Cockroaches-Season-4.jpg Oggy et les Cafards V1.jpg Le Show du Chat.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T1.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T2.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T3.jpg OHG.jpg Ed.jpg Med.jpg Unnamed.jpg Gameplay.jpg Oggy et les Cafards V1.jpg Etc2.jpg|Joey and Oggy as real animals Error.png 3138051.jpg Images (7)4645654.jpg Joey.png Fanon artwork Buzz and joey by arctica ice cat-d514vfw.jpg Request joey x rose by dragoncatgirl-d4i0jdt.jpg Joey x rose merry x mas my dear by dragoncatgirl-d4jdms6.jpg Oggy and Joey.jpg Joey 4 Age und Marky 0 Age.PNG|His son take care of his nephew Marky II Oggy and the cockroaches by dragoncatgirl-d4avnnh.jpg Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches meme by dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg Joesa.png A rose for you my dear by caracoracira-d4sxfu4.png Joey in human version of Joey by Schwitz-1-.jpg Joey.jpg|Artwork by Loana Lalonde oggy_and_the_cockroaches_by_hakurinn0215-d55uv7i.jpg joey__dee_dee_and_marky_by_ozzyguy-d5r635a.png Image 09362.jpeg default.jpg Poll Do you like Joey? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cockroaches Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters